Vitamins and minerals are universally recognized as components necessary to a healthy body. Generally, it has been the position of the American Medical Association (AMA) that the necessary vitamins and minerals are components of the normal food eaten by people all over the world, and that any supplemental intake of vitamins and/or minerals is unnecessary except in instances of poorly fed people, whether by reason of unavailability of a variety of food stuffs or by reason of a person deliberately refusing to eat well-balanced meals. In any event, there has become available to the public many varieties and recipes for vitamins and minerals to supplement a person's daily intake of food. Generally, these recipes have been compounded into pills such that each pill contains a daily amount of all components in the recipe. There has been developed and issued a listing of all normally used vitamins and minerals with a recommended daily amount for persons in the U.S.A. (known as U.S.R.D.A.). This has become a standard against which other recipes are measured.
It has been generally accepted by AMA that vitamins do not harm the body, if taken in amounts greater than the USRDA amounts, and that any excess vitamins in the body are not accumulated in the body, but are passed through the body waste to the outside. Many persons have declared that excess vitamins in many specific instances are beneficial to the body, and accordingly special recipes have been marketed to serve a variety of purposes, e.g., to relieve stress, to minimize fatigue, to produce extra energy, to induce restfullness, to minimize plaque deposits in the blood stream, to neutralize free radicals in the system, to enhance nerve activity, etc. Linus Pauling, several years ago, led a campaign to partake of large quantities of Vitamin C to function as an oxidizer, which is now understood to mean that Vitamin C neutralized free radicals that otherwise would be detrimental to the health of the individual. Pauling attributed his long life to the use of high doses of Vitamin C. Other research workers have produced other recipes which are alleged to provide other benefits all of which lead to a more healthy body. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No.5,405,613 to Rowland who suggests a mixture of vitamins, minerals and an esoteric composition from the Far East named "Shilajit", which was a folk remedy for various disorders. U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,627 discloses a nutritional supplement said to treat cellular deficiencies. Other patent disclosures are said to minimize the harmful effects of arteriosclerosis. None of these recipes, however, are designed specifically to be taken as a drink to energize the body with a healthful nutrition.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel health drink of vitamins and minerals. It is another object of this invention to provide a recipe for vitamins and minerals that includes excess amounts of the components as compared to most compositions available today. Still other objects will appear from the more detailed description which appears below.